I'm What?
by Neko's Revenge
Summary: Komui made another experiment. And Allen's the guinea pig. Rated T. Yullen. KandaxAllen. M-Preg.
1. Chapter 1

Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! I really wanted to write an Mreg fic. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nooooooooooothings!

My awesome Beta Teito13 Beta'd this!

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"Your pregnant!" And his day was officially ruined.

* * *

><p>It all started with a simple injury. He had gotten it from his last mission. A gash on his innocence arm. He really didn't want to go to Komui, but he had to. When he got there, Komui was very excited to get to work. After much time and pain his arm was fixed. He was about to wobble out of the room, when Komui pointed out how pale he was before his mission and wanted to talk to him.<p>

After much pleading and threatening of not getting any Miterashi dango, Allen told him his symptoms. Which were that he was tired all the time and that he threw up in the mornings. And that's when Komui took some of his blood and told him to come back tomorrow.

The next day after breakfast, Allen went up to Komui's office and sat down. Komui was über happy. And he hadn't even see Lenalee yet. This scared Allen tremendously.

"K-Komui? What is it? Am I fine?" Allen asked nervously, inching toward the door, while still on the couch.

"Oh your better then fine! You're both very healthy!"

"Um...Both? But there's only one of me."

"Oh! I haven't told you yet! My apologies."

"Uhhh...Okay...So what's wrong with me?" He was close to bolting out the door now.

"Your pregnant!" Komui exclaimed happily.

"Ehahaha. Very funny Komui. Now please be serious." The older man pouted.

"I'm always serious!"

"Right right. Then I'm leaving." He got up and started to walk to the door.

"Allen, I'm serious," Komui said in a grave voice. Allen paused, but didn't turn around. "I would never joke about something like this Allen...Allen?" Komui walked up to the white-haired boy and poked him. And Allen promptly fainted.

"Allen! Oh my god, I killed him! Noooooo! What will my precious Lenalee think of me now? Allen! Wake up! Nooooooooo! Don't die!" Just then the door opened.

"Nii-san? What's wrong? Why are you screaming?"

"Noooooo! Don't come in my precious Lenalee!"

"Nii-san what are you doing this ti- Oh my god, Allen! What did you do?"

"Uh...um...I didn't do anything! It was all his fault!" He pointed to the unconscious teen that was now on the couch.

"Nii-san." Lenalee growled.

"No! It's true! He's the one that-Mmph!" A hand had slapped itself onto Komui's mouth.

"It was my fault Lenalee. I accidentally tripped and hit my head pretty hard." Allen's strained voice said next to Komui's head. Lenalee's brows knitted in worry.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! But can you go get me some medicine from the head nurse? Please?" He gave her one of his best puppy dog eyes. No one can resist. Not even Kanda.

"Well alright. Here's your coffee brother." She handed the mug to her older sibling and walked out of the room. Both males gave a relieved sigh.

"Komui! You were about to tell her I was pregnant, weren't you?"

"Well what else could I do? If I didn't she would have hated me forever! Lenaleeee! Oh my precious sister!" He burst into tears while Allen just sighed again.

"Komui!" That got his attention.

"Yes?"

"How the hell is this possible?"

"Well when two people really love each other-"

"Not that!" Allen shouted with a red tinge on his usually pale cheeks. "I"m a male! I can't have babies!"

"Oh well now you can!"

"I got that part. But how?" Komui puffed up with pride.

"I gave you my newest experiment~!" The crazy man smiled widely, while Allen's eye started twitching repeatedly.

"And what was that?" His fists clenched tightly, turning white.

"I gave you a pill!"

"Can you reverse it?" Komui's expression suddenly turned grim.

"No I can't. But I can get rid of it, if you really don't want it." Allen stiffened.

"That would mean killing it." Komui nodded. "No. I won't do that! I don't want to kill an innocent life." The scientist smiled at that.

"That's good. I knew you wouldn't. Now could you tell me who the father is?"

"Ummmm...I would rather not."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes. I'll tell him tonight."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me who the father is?"

"No. I'll tell him tonight. I promise."

"If anything goes wrong. Like he gets angry and tries to hurt you, go to Lavi or Kanda's room. Alright?" Fortunately, Komui didn't notice when Allen visibly flinched at the names.

"Komui, I'm an exorcist! I can take care of myself you know!"

"I know, but still. Promise?" Allen sighed.

"Yes I promise."

"Well then come back tomorrow with that person. Now go get some rest. Shoo! Out!"

"Alright alright!" And so Allen went to his room.

* * *

><p>Hope ya liked it! Hopefully I'll a little more writing done cause it's Christmas break, but unfortunately I can make no promises. I never get anything done.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii! I just had the urge to write this fic. one day! I really am trying to get to my others, just haven't felt the urge. I'm sorry i don't update. I'm just too lazy and get easily distracted. *sigh* I'm worthless. Anyway! Thanks to my wonderful Beta: Tieto13! ****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer! I own nothing! Nothing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Crying. That's what greeted Kanda when he went by Allen's room.<p>

"The hell?" He whispered. It was just after dinner and Kanda couldn't wait for Allen to sneak into his room in the middle of the night. He had something important to ask the white-haired teen and it couldn't wait. Well it could, but Kanda was determined to do it today!

"Moyashi?" He gently knocked on the door. A pause. No answer. He knocked harder this time. Again, no answer. "Moyashi, I'm coming in!" He pulled open the door, walked in, then shut it again. The crying was now more muffled, but he could still hear it. He looked to the bed only to see a lump. He turned the light on and saw the lump flinch.

"Allen..." Kanda walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"G-Go away...p-please." Allen sniffled. Kanda just snorted.

"Yeah right. And leave you here crying? That's not gonna happen." He leaned down and tugged the blanket off of the shivering form. Right away, Allen leapt into his lover's arms and sobbed loudly. Kanda wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

"Allen, calm down. Can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked in a gentle voice. The crying teen's head shook back and forth. "Allen, please tell me what's wrong. I need to know to make it all better." His head rested on top of his lover's.

"K-Komui."

"What about Komui?" Kanda growled out venomously. _I __swear __if __he __did __anything __to __my __moyashi __he __won__'__t __live __to __see __his __precious __sister __ever __again__. _

"I-I'm...H-He...g-gave me a-a p-pill."

"A pill? What did it do?" Allen's hold on him tightened.

"I'm...I am...p-pr-preg…" He broke down crying again, not able to finish his sentence.

"Shhhh. It's okay. Whatever it did, the effect will most likely vanish soon anyway. Just calm down." But those words just made his lover cry louder. "Che." Kanda tightened his hold and just held his moyashi.

_Looks __like __I__'__m __not __asking __him __tonight__._

* * *

><p>It took awhile, but Allen had finally cried himself to sleep. Right after he fell asleep, Kanda stormed down the halls to Komui's office.<p>

"Komui!" The doors burst open to reveal an angry samurai.

"Oh! Hello, Kanda! How are you?"

"What the fuck did you do to the Moyashi?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I found him in his...hall crying!"

"Why were you in his hall?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Tsk tsk! Kanda! You and your bad language!" The samurai unsheathed Mugen and pointed it at the scientist.

"Tell me now! What did you do?" Komui suddenly got serious.

"Kanda, I don't know what you mean. What's wrong with Allen?"

"I walked past his room and heard crying. I went in to see him on the bed sobbing his heart out. Knowing that I couldn't just leave him there, I asked him what was wrong and he said you gave him a pill." Kanda growled out. Komui's face got deadly serious now.

"Did he say anything else?"

"No...Well he was trying to tell me something, but never finished the sentence." By now, Kanda had removed the sword from Komui's throat and sheathed it. Komui stared at him hard and for awhile.

"Kanda, I'm going to ask you a question and you have to answer seriously. I mean it."

"...Fine. what is it?"

"Are you and Allen in a secret relationship?" Before Kanda could explode in fake anger, Komui added, "I am serious, Kanda. Tell me honestly. Otherwise I cannot tell you what is wrong with Allen." Kanda seemed to ponder this for a bit before he finally answered.

"Yes. For a while now."

"And have you had sex, yet?"

"What? That's none of your-"

"Just answer!" Komui yelled over him. Kanda glared at him before answering.

"Yes, we have. Why the fuck does that matter?"

"Well, I wanted to test out my new experiment on someone. So I put the pill in his food. It was supposed to heal the user of all ailments, but it had a slight defect."

"And what was that?" Komui suddenly looked nervous.

"Well...You really should talk to Allen about this. He should be the one to tell you."

"Komui. Just tell me! Now!"

"...Um...Ask Allen!" With those last words, he jumped into a pile of papers.

"Che. Fucking scientist." Kanda left the office and ran to Allen's room, once again. He knocked, but there was no answer.

_Must __be __still __sleeping__._ He opened to door and walked in to find not a soul in the room. _Cafeteria__?_ He walked down to the cafeteria, but found nothing except a few finders. _What __the __hell__? __Where__'__d __he __go__?_

For the third time that night, he ran to Allen's room and found no one in it. He looked around more closely and found that his suitcase was gone. He opened drawer after drawer, but found no clothes in them. In the last drawer, a golden ball flew out.

"Timcanpy? Where did Allen go? Why did he put you in a drawer?"

Tim opened his mouth to show an image of the white-haired teen.

"Sorry,Tim. But I have to turn you off now. Please don't lead them to me, okay? I need to leave. It's what's best for everyone." Then it cut off. Kanda's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"The fuck? Leave? Allen Walker left the Order?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it! Hope it didn't suck! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well This is very adrupt and I will be revising a long one, but this will do for now. Hope you like~! ;P**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Allen!"<p>

"Hi, Allen!"

"How are you, Allen?"

"Are you well,Allen?"

"Hi! I'm fine, thank you! See you tomorrow!" Allen greeted as he walked out of the restaurant. It was just before dusk and the sun was about to set. While he walked to his house, people greeted him in passing.

"Hey, Allen!" A young man with golden brown hair and violet eyes ran up to him. Allen smiled.

"Hi, Ren. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you? Have they started kicking yet?" Allen pressed a hand to his bulging stomach.

"No, not yet. But the doctor said that they would be soon."

"That's good! You're not in pain anywhere, are you?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. You don't need to worry."

"I kind of have to! I mean, there has never been anyone like you in the history of the world! I want to make sure everything goes smoothly and that you're safe!"

"Heh! You're so nice. But it's okay. I'm really fine!"

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" The man left and Allen was left alone to walk home. On his way, he felt pressure on his abdomen. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"No way!" He pressed his hand to where he felt it. A bump formed for a second then went away. A smiled burst across his face, almost splitting it in half.

"You two are going to be trouble makers. I can tell already." After a little more walking, Allen got to his house and entered. As soon as he sat down, someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Once he got up, he walked toward the door. The knocking increased to where the person was banging on the door.

"Hold on a minute! Jeez!" As soon as the knob turned the door slammed open, revealing a very infuriated samurai.

"K-Kanda?!" Allen's shocked squeak was heard throughout the house as he was slammed into the wall. He opened his closed eyes to see none other than Kanda Yuu.

"You _fucking _Moyashi. This is where you've been all these months?! Living a comfortable life of luxury, while the rest of us have been fighting our asses off?!"

"K-Kanda...It's not like that! I-" Allen tried to defend himself, but the older male cut him off.

"No, you listen to me! Do you have any idea what you put me through?! First I find you crying and then you just disappear from the face of the Earth! I thought you had died, Allen! I thought the NOAHS might have gotten to you! I was so worried! I looked for you everywhere I went! It was only luck that I found you here!"

"Kanda! Stop! I left for a good reason!"

"And what the fuck was that?! You were tired of fighting?! You got a nosebleed?!"

"No I-! Um...Well...I-"

"You what?!" The younger of the two looked to the floor.

"I-I..."

"Spit it out!"

"K-Komui gave me a-Can we sit down?" Allen looked at Kanda straight in the eyes.

"No. Tell me now."

"Kanda, please. I really need to sit down." Allen stated firmly.

"Why? And why the fuck are you so fat?"

That struck a cord.

"I-I'm fat...I knew it!" Allen started waling particularly loud. "All the townspeople lied to me!"

"What the fuck?! What's wrong with you?! Stop crying!" Kanda was panicking.

"I-I can't h-help it! My h-hormones are going c-c-crazy!" Allen fell to his knees and continued to sob.

"Oi! Stop it! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! You're not fat! You're as skinny as a cow!"

"But cows are fat! That means I'm fat!"

"No it doesn't! It means...that...Just stop crying! You're not fat!"

"I-I'm not? R-Really?" The teary eyed male looked up at the panicky samurai.

"Yes! Really!" Just as soon as it started, the crying stopped and Allen was left smiling brightly. He leapt for his ex-lover and circled his arms around his neck.

"Yay! I love you, Kanda! I'm glad you found me! I've been so lonely!" Allen started to tear up again.

"Moyashi, what's wrong with you?! Why are you so emotional?! You're like a pregnant woman!" That seemed to jog Allen's memory, because he leapt away from Kanda with a horrified expression.

"That's right! You aren't supposed to find out! You have to leave now! You'll be happier! Go!" Allen started pushing the exorcist out the door. Kanda was having none of that. He stood his ground growled.

"Why the hell would I be happier leaving? What am I not supposed to find out?"

"N-Nothing!" Allen turned away, but Kanda forced his face to turn toward his.

"Tell me, now. I need to know, Allen. Why did you leave?" They stared into each other's eyes until Allen looked at the ground again.

"I...Komui gave me a pill to heal my arm. But it had side effects."

"Yes, Komui was telling me about it. But he wouldn't tell me the effects. What did it do? Make you look fat? You left just because you got fat?!"

"So I am fat! You lied! I hate you, Kanda!" Once again, Allen started crying.

"What the fuck?! Enough crying! Just tell me what the hell happened to you that you just left the Order without even telling me!"

"I'm pregnant! That's why you say I'm fat!" Kanda reeled back.

"What?! That's impossible, Moyashi! You're a guy!"

"The pill gave me new organs for some reason! And now I'm fat!" Allen continued to sob like a small child, while Kanda just stood there, dumbfounded.

"You...Can't be serious."

"I wouldn't lie about something like this, Kanda! See!" Allen stole Kanda's hand and put it on his bloated stomach. Kanda eyes widened when he felt a small bump press against his hand.

"No way...That's impossible."

"It obviously is, Bakanda! I'm your proof! I'm the freak of the century! I'm the demon, the monster, the-" Allen burst out sobbing, once again.

"Oi, oi! Stop crying! You're not a monster! Don't ever say that!" Kanda took Allen's face in his hands and stared into his teary eyes. "You are not a monster or a demon. You are my moyashi. Got that?" Allen nodded. "Now, we have some things to talk out. Why did you leave?"

"I thought you would be happier without me and the kids tying you down. You could get a wife and have kids with her."

"...Have I ever shown any interest in anyone other than you?"

"No."

"So what makes you think I would want a noisy girl?"

"...I don't know..."

"Exactly. You were wrong. I will never love anyone like the way I love you, Allen."

"You-You still love me? After what I did?"

"Of course, Baka Moyashi! I know your personality! You think what's best for people is a life without you. And it's not. Now...I'm going to show you how much I love you. I've been carrying this around since five months before you left. I finally got the courage to ask you one night, but you had departed before I could."

"What is it?" Kanda pulled something out of his pocket. He held it out to Allen and opened a small, white velvet box. Allen gasped when he saw what was inside of it. A silver band with a small sapphire in the middle of it stared out at the younger male.

"Will you marry me, Allen Walker?" Once again, the white-haired male's eyes teared up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now what's your answer?"

"Of course!" Allen tackled his lover tot he ground and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. After a moment, they separated and just lye there.

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"You said 'kids.'"

"Yes?"

"You are having more then one?"

"...Two."

"Two?"

"Two. One boy and one girl."

"..."

"...Kanda?"

"..."

"Oi! Yuu!"

"..."

"YUU!"

"..."

"Girly man!"

"..."

"...I think I broke him...No! Kanda! Wake up please! You can't leave me! I just got you back! Yuu!" Allen was now shaking Kanda back and forth while crying. That seemed to jog the samurai out of his revere.

"Allen, you can stop shaking me now!"

"Oh! Sorry! I was scared you wouldn't wake up and I'd have to raise the kids by myself!"

"Wasn't that your original plan?"

"...Shut up." Allen pouted.

"Baka."

"What?! I'm not stupid! Stupid head!"

"'Stupid head'? That's very mature."

"Sh-Shut up! Transvestite!"

"Moyashi, if you don't shut up, I'll rape the shit out of you."

"Hey! You can't rape the willing!"

"...Baka."

"I'm not stupid! Stop saying that or you're sleeping on the couch!"

"..."

"Ha! I win!"

"..."

"Hey! Why aren't you talking?! Are you mad at me?! What did I do?!" Allen started bawling.

"..."

"Fine! I hate you, too!" He stood up from the couch and slammed the door to his bedroom.

"...This is gong to be a hellish nine months."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! Short, but at least done...Reviews are much appreciated! ^_^<strong>


End file.
